


Take Over

by demonessryu



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brian, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Queen (Band), Pre-Relationship, Two Instances of Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: Brian’s new bandmate was everything he should be and wanted to be. But, most importantly, he was everything Brian wanted.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Maylor Week





	Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s close this fabulous Maylor week with a bang! Specifically, Brian being banged! Thank you, iamnotbrianmay for organizing this lovely fandom event!
> 
> Prompt: Roger is taller than Brian (God. Can you imagine the sort of trouble he’d get into if he had physical intimidation to go with his personality?)

Brian’s height had always been a sort of a source of contention to him. It made people assume a lot of things about him. Many people thought because he was tall he would make a good leader, that somehow his vertical growth translated to great leadership and confidence, even force. These people were often astonished to find that he was nothing like that at all. He could be stubborn, but stubbornness wasn’t the same as good leadership. He wasn’t good at influencing and rallying people, critical skills to have to be a proper leader. Then, there were those who looked at him because his height drew attention. Brian was always conscious of the smiles and giggles whenever his clumsiness got the better of him and he moved gracelessly or even tripped on his own long legs. He’d been told they meant nothing bad, that it was just a funny sight, but it always made him deeply uncomfortable and even afraid of people watching him.

Brian tried to get over it, of course. He knew logically he couldn’t spend the rest of his life standing at the back of everyone. Besides, he also had a distant dream of being comfortable in his own skin as he became the center of attention. With gentle encouragements from his parents, he joined bands and clubs. The debate club especially taught him courage to speak his feelings and thoughts. Although, this courage was tested when he started studying at university. Debating was very different with mingling, especially with the opposite sex. Before, Brian’s friends were more or less uniform in backgrounds and views with him, but university offered a more diverse group of people to associate oneself with. He struggled and, rather in desperation, was driven to be popular so he wouldn’t have to start conversation. His musical skill gave him the means to attain this popularity and he formed a band consisting only of himself and Tim, a singing and bass-playing friend. The only thing missing was a drummer and so he made an advertisement looking for one that met his rather specific (and perhaps ambitious) criteria. Enter: Roger Taylor.

The first time Brian saw Roger, he was frankly rather stunned. It hadn’t been obvious when Roger was sitting behind the drums to tune them, but when he stood up to shake Brian’s hand, Brian was surprised that he had to look up to meet Roger’s eyes. He wasn’t that much taller than Brian, but he carried himself in such a way that made him feel imposing. His hooded eyes were sharp when he wasn’t pretending to care about nothing around him and his smile was a fascinating mix of innocence and mischief. He wasn’t as thin as Brian. There was clear definition on his upper body that indicated that he regularly played the drums, a certain roughness that was oddly and pleasantly offset by his soft facial features and long golden hair. Roger also had confidence about him that Brian didn’t have. Instead of constantly worrying about getting in anyone’s way, Roger made himself a place amongst people. He didn’t stand behind anyone and didn’t care to stand before them either – he was beside them, a friendly if rather temperamental friend. He spoke his thoughts with ease and knew how to make things go his way. And most importantly he made friends and lovers with amazing ease, winning people with great conversations and dashing looks. Roger could be rather overwhelming to be around with his quick wit and moodiness, but Brian found himself inexplicably drawn to him.

Brian reasoned that it was admiration – a _very_ deep admiration. Roger was everything he should and wanted to be. He was confident, strong of mind, intelligent, popular, and surreally good-looking. Roger might only be a common student, but he acted like he belonged on big stages in front of thousands of adoring fans, and people around him seemed to feel the same and act accordingly. Brian was no exception. He was a little star-struck despite Roger not being a star (yet). He followed Roger faithfully, watched him carefully. Sometimes, he even tried to imitate him – pathetically. He was _not_ Roger. To imitate Roger was to be inauthentic to himself, so Brian stopped trying. But, he stuck around Roger, drinking with him, performing with him, writing songs with him, just sitting down and talking with him.

Brian wondered why, sometimes. Roger wasn’t on the best of terms with Tim as they squabbled a lot. Well, Roger squabbled with Brian, too, but instead of fuming endlessly as he did with Tim, he always came around within a couple of hours or so when it came to Brian. He didn’t always fully forgive Brian when they hung out together again, but at least he wasn’t hostile. Brian was aware that Roger favored him for whatever reason. The thought made him giddy with happiness and a not-insubstantial amount of pride. People liked him well enough, but no one had ever favored him above others and certainly no one like Roger had ever liked him so much.

Being a naturally anxious person, however, meant Brian wasn’t quite sure of how close their friendship was. They spent a lot of time together and Roger treated him better than he did other people (for a given value of “better” as they still argued a lot and Roger liked to antagonize Brian when in a tricky mood) but Brian constantly second guessed himself. Was it all right to follow Roger to pubs, clubs and discotheques? Was it acceptable to avidly watch him make out with girls and flirt with boy? Was it presumptuous to stand close to him, their bodies almost touching? Was Brian allowed to touch him at all? What about taking pictures of him? Was that okay? Roger always made it clear when he didn’t want something, but Brian couldn’t just assume that he didn’t mind just because he said nothing. He was filled with excitement whenever he had the opportunity to do those things and whenever he had gone for a while without doing them, there was an itch under his skin, a nagging longing that he didn’t know what to do with. It got worse when Roger studied him closely but quietly. Brian couldn’t keep from fidgeting then, nervous about what Roger might think about him. He couldn’t say anything about these things, sure that he would make Roger hate him by doing so, and thus must keep telling himself to be patient until his next chance to express how captivated he was with Roger.

Or at least that was how it usually went.

One night Brian invited Roger over ostensibly to ask for his opinions about a new song but actually because he was craving Roger’s proximity, which he could have when they huddled together to dissect the song. He closed the front door and turned around only to find Roger right in front of him, almost touching him. Brian staggered back in surprise, but Roger followed, taking a step forward to keep the distance between them to the minimum. A frisson of something ran through Brian’s nerves, making him hypersensitive to the brush of Roger’s clothes, the caresses of his breaths, and the intensity of his gaze. No one had ever tried to intimidate him by crowding him like this. To be trapped between Roger and the door sent a pleasant thrill down his spine. He felt unsteady, his heart pounding in his chest. He licked his dry lips nervously and found much to his astonishment, Roger’s gaze drawn to his mouth.

When Roger kissed him, Brian stilled in surprise. He’d never imagined being kissed by Roger while pinned against his door, but he had indeed imagined other scenarios. When Roger was with a girl, Brian wondered how it would feel to be the one in his arms, kissed within an inch of his life, groped to desperation, pulled close to allow minute rutting that promised pleasure-filled hours to come. When Roger made off with a man, Brian wished it was him Roger discreetly touched in dim light, him Roger playfully pinned to walls, him Roger devoured with his eyes, him Roger led to his van for a secret rendezvous that left pink hickeys and kiss-swollen lips and a sated smile on his face. Brian had thought of these things before, but he always shoved them to the back of his mind to be brought up only by his subconscious that left the evidence in sheets badly in need of washing. Now Roger’s lips were soft as he gently but relentlessly coaxed him into responding and it was nothing like he imagined but also everything he had secretly wanted. Brian’s eyelids fluttered shut and he moaned, opening his mouth for Roger’s questing tongue.

Roger kissed him deeply, hands placed securely on the small of Brian’s back, stealing his breath away with every possessive sweep of his tongue and when he licked Brian’s uncertain tongue to entice him into reciprocating, Brian all but melted. He must cling to Roger’s strong arms to remain standing, bringing their bodies together. For some reason, Brian was shocked to feel Roger’s erection pressing onto his hip like it never occurred to him before then that Roger might actually want him. Should he bring Roger to his room? Was it too soon as they hadn’t even gone on a single date? Did Roger want to fuck him or did he just want to kiss and grope Brian against the door like this? He wouldn’t mind keep doing this. The hands that were on Brian’s back migrated lower and before Brian could think further, they grabbed his buttocks and squeezed. Brian’s head thumped against the wooden door when he threw it back with a sharp gasp. There was no chance to gather his thoughts as Roger began to nibble and kiss his neck and jawline, lingering over his pulse to suck a bruise, while continuing to knead Brian’s cheeks through his jeans, the force of it pulling Brian to rub his hip onto Roger’s insistent cock. Brian moaned breathlessly, his confined cock ached sweetly in his trousers. He tried to grind onto Roger’s hip, but Roger was the one who set the pace and he held Brian so firmly he couldn’t do anything but suffer the constant pressure of Roger’s body against his leaking erection.

“Don’t you think it’s time you bring me to your room?” Roger suggested directly to his ear, then pressed his lips over the lobe until Brian whined in ticklishness and pleasure that shot down to his cock.

“Yeah, yeah,” he gasped out in relief, glad he didn’t have to guess Roger’s intentions.

Roger released him slowly but didn’t step back, forcing Brian to brush his hypersensitive body against him as he made his way to his room that suddenly seemed too far away. His clothes seemed to scratch his skin, asking to be removed, and heat pooled in his throbbing cock. Brian wanted to reach down and give himself a little squeeze to calm the onslaught of want coursing through him – the last thing he wanted was to come too early before Roger was through with him or even had his way with him. However, the thought had barely crossed his mind when suddenly Roger gave him a firm smack over his backside. Brian cried out sharply, arching his back. In his trousers, his cock blurted out an early spillage as the sharp pain unexpectedly turned into sharp pleasure. He had to lean against the wall to get his shaking body under control. His face reddened when he realized he might be able to come untouched without even removing a single article of his clothes if Roger spanked him a couple more times. Brian tensed up in mortification when he felt Roger’s presence behind him, unsure if he could survive this kind of mockery. However, that tension melted off when Roger pulled him backward with strong hands on his hips, his chest pressing reassuringly against Brian’s back. Brian hid his face in Roger’s neck, grateful that with Roger’s height he could not face him.

Roger let him calm himself down in silence for a moment. “Should we still go to your room?” he asked not unkindly when Brian had gotten over most of his embarrassment.

Relieved by the lack of teasing or ridicule, Brian nodded and led Roger to his room. Once inside, Roger slipped a hand into his shirt and obediently Brian took it off and threw it aside. He immediately undid his trousers and had just relieved his cock from its tight confines when Roger pressed against his back, put his arms around him and pushed his hands down his opened trousers and underwear. Brian choked on a breath when the garments were pushed below his hips and Roger stroked him from thick root to wet tip smoothly, occasionally rolling his tight balls. Without thinking, he jerked his hips, pushing his dripping cock into the callused grip. The pleasure was maddening, nothing like when Brian touched himself to thoughts of blond hair and blue eyes. He was helpless from resting his head on Roger’s strong shoulder and letting himself be pleasured and manipulated. The only contribution he could make was spreading his legs as best as he could with the restriction of his trousers and underwear around his thighs to allow Roger access.

“Not bad, Bri,” Roger murmured.

Even without looking, Brian could tell that he was watching the cock he was stroking. Brian was not small at all, but instead of feeling proud, it just made him feel uncomfortable, knowing people expected the best shag of their lives from him. Now, he squirmed in self-consciousness, his hands twitching on his sides with the urge to cover himself, but Roger kept him steady in his arms with little effort while continuing to pump his thick cock. “Do you like it?” he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice as he wondered how he could top Roger’s extensive experience.

There was a smile in Roger’s voice when he answered, “Very. But, do you mind if I…” he didn’t continue but ground his swollen cock on Brian’s exposed bottom.

Brian groaned wantonly, his cock twitching in Roger’s hand. He had bottomed a few times before, but although he had enjoyed it very much, he had always got an impression that his partners preferred being in his position, spread open and fucked to wordlessness by him. But, Roger wasn’t like any of them. He knew what he wanted and as he ground his cock on Brian’s bottom and stroke his large cock, Brian desperately wanted the same. “Yes. No. I mean _please_.”

Brian half expected to be laughed at. Instead, Roger helped him remove the remainders of his clothes and nudged him toward his bed. To Brian’s surprise, he was urged to be on his back rather than on all four. It was rather embarrassing to be exposed to Roger’s hungry gaze as it traveled down his chest to his hard cock and to the cleft below. However, any nervousness Brian might have had had no chance to settle as Roger divested himself of his clothes then. He did it with practiced ease, not hurrying but not slowing, either. Brian’s eyes were riveted to every inch of skin exposed: the expanse of his flushed chest, his heaving torso, his tempting trickle of blond hair below his bellybutton, and finally his flushed cock. Brian’s cock throbbed in nervous interest. Going to an all-boys school meant being able to make comparison and do furtive explorations. He, therefore, knew what a tight fit Roger would be inside of him, how it would hurt so good to be stretched to his limit to accommodate him – he was about as large as Brian was and Brian already struggled with less well-endowed boys! He panted as Roger climbed into his small bed, and instinctively bent his knees with his feet on the mattress to offer himself. To his satisfaction, Roger released a heavy breath as he gazed down his body to where Brian most wanted him.

Roger sat between Brian’s legs and caressed his inner thighs. He then leaned down to kiss him, slowly at first then with more passion that had Brian clutching at the sheet and wriggling to get Roger’s hands on his leaking cock. Roger smiled when he broke the kiss. “Have you got anything?”

Brian quickly nodded and reached under the mattress to produce a half empty bottle of lube. He’d never brought any man in here, but that didn’t mean he was lacking in that specific action. Roger seemed to realize this as his eyes glinted with a dreadfully exciting mischief and Brian was torn between defending himself for propriety’s sake and demonstrating how he contorted himself and fucked himself on his own fingers some lonely nights. But, Roger made no such request. He efficiently covered his fingers in lube and, after a warning touch over Brian’s tight furl of muscle, slowly but smoothly pushed a finger in. His free hand was on Brian’s inner thigh, pushing it slightly to open himself further for him. Brian did, spreading his legs shamelessly and sighing to the ceiling as his hole loosened and swallowed Roger’s finger inch by inch. He tried to relax into it, knowing he would have to be as stretched as possible to take Roger, but his efforts were ruined when Roger lasciviously licked the length of his cock.

Brian yelped and looked down just in time to see Roger’s smirk before he drew the flushed head of his cock into his mouth. Brian threw his head back with a groan and arched his back as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin, occasionally sucking until his cheeks were hollowed or dipping the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit that steadily wept for him. All the while, his finger kept moving in and out of Brian, crooking every now and then to drag most deliciously over his prostate, making him moan and try to lift his hips to push himself further into Roger’s mouth. But, Roger kept him from moving too much with an arm over his narrow hips, forcing Brian to only gasp and whimper and shudder as Roger sucked and licked at him while teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him with his clever finger.

The second finger was introduced with little pain. Brian panted harshly when both digits spread inside him to open him up for Roger’s sizable cock. Roger took almost half of him into his mouth as a reward and ran his tongue over the thick vein on the underside until Brian squirmed and whined for more. The wet noise he made when he drew up to mouth the wet tip of Brian’s cock was absolutely obscene, but Brian couldn’t be ashamed as he was preoccupied with the heat of lust gathering in his cock, threatening to make him come undone at any moment. He widened his legs as much as he could, begging with words and action and letting out a litany of “ _ah, ah, ah_ ”s when Roger’s wicked finger rubbed circles over his swollen prostate. The third finger was introduced at the same time Roger drew him deep into his warm wet mouth until his nose touched his hip and his throat convulsed over the tip of Brian’s sensitive cock. Brian shouted, a release unlike any he’d had before swiftly approaching like a freight train. All of a sudden, Roger pulled away and pinched the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm. Brian cried out in frustration.

“Wait for me,” Roger said sweetly, his voice a little more hoarse than usual. He looked wholly unrepentant, though, and resumed bobbing his head up and down Brian’s cock, making Brian bite his lip and grip the sheet tightly to keep from coming in Roger’s warm mouth and on his lapping tongue. At least his fingers moved more methodically now, turning and spreading and pushing deep to spread the lube all over his soft passage thoroughly. He was getting impatient.

Brian sighed in relief when finally the fingers and mouth withdrew. There was some shifting about, then, Roger’s cock was pushed against his stretched entrance. Their eyes met as the thick head of Roger’s cock slipped inside with a little additional stretch. No pause was given then. Roger pushed inside smoothly, parting clutching muscles with his girth, sliding over Brian’s prostate as he went further and further and further in one smooth motion. Brian panted throughout, heels digging into the bed as he tried to keep himself open for the impressive cock. Eventually, Roger stopped, his hips against Brian’s bottom, his cock nestled deep and heavy inside Brian’s hole. Brian panted, his body contracting around Roger’s length in the shock of entry and fullness. His cock was harder than ever, red and leaking steadily between his widely spread legs. He was too overcome with red hot pleasure to assist when Roger threw his legs over his arms. Roger leaned down toward him, forcing him to almost bend in half and how could Roger’s cock go deeper than that. Brian moaned shamelessly when Roger rolled his hips sinuously, making him feel every bit of him clutched by his soft hole.

“Ready, Bri?” Roger asked, smiling down to him. His long hair fell like a curtain on either side of his face, giving an illusion of privacy. Combined with how effortlessly he loomed over him in this position, Brian felt himself slipping a touch closer to the edge.

Brian swallowed loudly, but his mouth was still dry from panting to keep down the waves of molten hot ecstasy running through his veins. With difficulty, he raised his hands and squeezed Roger’s shoulders. “Yes,” he answered, nodding desperately.

Roger’s smile widened and he began to move incrementally, pulling back slightly and pushing back in as if to remind Brian how thoroughly he was being fucked (claimed?). The pace was slow, so Brian was able to lift his hips to meet his thrusts halfway. It was maddening in its own way, the near-constant feeling of fullness, of feeling Roger’s girth deep in his lower stomach. Brian gasped and clung, wanting more but not having any control over what they were doing. But, gradually Roger’s thrusts became longer and faster, their bodies meeting with definite smacks. Every drag of Roger’s cock over Brian’s slick passage stoked the flame inside him. At random interval Roger would thrust hard into him, forcing his way in until their bodies met loudly and Brian threw his head back with a cry. It seemed to delight him and random became frequent and then he was pounding Brian to within an inch of his life, pushing air out of his lungs and stars into his half-lidded eyes. The bed creaked under them as Brian was forcefully jostled up by the force of the thrusts. Huffing, Roger sat back and firmly pulled Brian onto his thick cock.

“Roger!” Brian exclaimed in shock and pleasure.

But, Roger didn’t seem to care. He looked down the length of Brian’s body as he resumed his hard thrusts, and licked his lip. “Touch yourself for me,” he ordered breathlessly. He smiled when Brian looked at him with wide eyes. “Show me what you do when you’re alone at night.”

At first, Brian hesitated, self-conscious despite the pounding his hole was receiving and the swinging of his dripping cock between his spread legs. But, when he realized that this could be his way to gain some control over what they were doing, he pumped his cock with one hand and pinched and rolled his nipple with the fingers of the other, adding a touch of pain to pleasure just the way he liked. Between his legs, Roger groaned at the sight and Brian grined in victory. Somehow, he managed to keep stroking himself as Roger lost his finesse and just pounded him with short hard thrusts. The smacking noises reminded Brian of when Roger slapped his bottom and he moaned loudly as sticky drops leaked out of his throbbing cock to splatter on his stomach. His nipple was becoming tender, so shakily he switched to the other one, pulling and rolling it and wishing Roger would lick and closed his hot mouth on it to soothe it.

“God!” Roger exclaimed, sounding pleasantly shocked as he gripped Brian’s thighs to tightly they must bruise. His gaze was hot and hungry as it rove over Brian’s body, flicking back and forth between his abused nipples and his hard cock. When Brian lifted his head just a little, he could see how Roger’s red cock pushed into his soft hole with erratic hard snaps of his hips. “You must show me properly next time.”

“Not. For. Show!” Brian managed to retort amid heavy breathings. His balls were drawing up, his hole tightening around Roger’s thick erection, his release swiftly approaching, helped by the relentless pounding into his tight passage.

Roger raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Not even if I spank you real nice?”

To make his point, he slapped Brian’s flank. The sudden sharp pain sent a jolt through Brian’s overwhelmed nerves. His eyes widened and he gasped as he came in thick ropes onto his sweaty chest and torso. His hand fell away from his cock and he writhed in pleasure as his prostate was battered relentlessly by the thick hardness inside him, causing small blurts of pearly fluid to drip from his cock. Above him Roger grunted and thrust even harder than before, prolonging Brian’s orgasm and driving him to the brink of overstimulation. But, just before it got too much, just as Brian whimpered and clutched at Roger’s arms, Roger stopped and wetness spread over Brian inside. Hands shaking, he somehow managed to pull Roger into a kiss that was as wet and sloppy as he felt as Roger ground into him, leaving every last drop in Brian’s tender passage. Brian moaned at the thought and tried to clench down on Roger and although he was too exhausted to do it properly, Roger still kissed him deeper as his body tightened around his spilling cock. Alongside Roger’s sinuous motion, the kiss slowed. It became less ravishing and more reveling, the haze of lust finally clearing. Brian sighed when Roger kissed his neck and pulled away, leaving him tender and open and _very_ messy.

Brian panted, boneless and blissfully sore. The bed bounced a little when Roger got off it and left the room. Brian frowned at his back, unease fighting the haze of orgasm still enveloping him. He tried to sit up to follow Roger but any movement made him all the more aware of the pleasant ache Roger had left inside him. Pleasant ache that he might not experience again. Where was Roger going? Was he coming back? Was he tired of Brian now that he had had him? Would he…

Roger came back before Brian’s thoughts could spiral out of control. He brought with him a wet towel with which he carefully cleaned Brian’s sensitive hole. Sitting on the bedside, he paused whenever Brian squirmed in sensitivity, and stroked his hips comfortingly. When he deemed Brian clean enough, he threw the towel aside and lay on his side next to Brian and pushed wet strands of curly hair away from his face. Having caught his breath, Brian could only marvel at these gestures in silence. Was this what Roger’s lovers experienced? Brian had always known that Roger could be affectionate to people he cared for, but he had never dreamt that he could be so gentle and attentive – he certainly had never dreamt such things to be directed to him. He saw now why many kept trying to win and retain Roger’s affection. Even he was tempted to do the same.

“All right, Bri?” Roger asked.

“Yes. Just a little…” Brian shrugged, not finishing his answer out of embarrassment. He noticed that Roger still looked concerned, so he continued, “it doesn’t hurt, though,” he reassured him.

Roger nodded in relief, then gave Brian a wide smile that didn’t reach his eyes that he usually gave people to appear friendly and agreeable. “Good. Now, do you want me to get out of here or…” He moved back a little. By this time Brian had known him enough to know he was inclined to stay. Nevertheless, if Brian told him to go, he would accept it with good humor. If Brian decided that this should never happen again, he probably wouldn’t be too upset. But did Brian want Roger to get away from him?

Brian surprised himself by grabbing Roger’s arm. He blinked when he realized what he had done. Roger was looking at him expectantly and as nervous as Brian was, he had also gained a little more confidence. Roger had liked him enough to keep him around, sleep with him, care for him, and now offer to stay after sex. Surely it was fine to allow him to stay and share Brian’s small bed. It wasn’t too clingy and he wasn’t being presumptuous about their closeness. At least he hoped so. “I would like it if you stay,” Brian said tentatively.

The smile Roger gave him was almost heart-stopping in its tenderness. Brian’s remaining uncertainty was chased away when Roger pulled him near so they were almost face-to-face. A kiss was pressed against his brows, shocking in its lack of passion and abundance of affection. The fact that it was Roger, his good friend, who did those to him made his chest feel warm. Sated, comfortable, and safe, Brian couldn’t resist shuffling close to bury his face in the crook of Roger’s neck. He could feel Roger still underneath him, but soon, there were arms around him, holding him instead of pushing him away. Brian fought the wave of sleepiness that slowly enclosed him, wanting to enjoy the intimacy properly, but it was a losing battle.

Roger held him closer. “Just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said.

The promise was reassuring and the circles Roger caressed on his shoulder brought him closer to sleep. Above him, Roger began to hum a slow but happy tune, his finger tapping a steady rhythm on Brian’s back. It felt so familiar despite being novel, like they had done this a hundred times instead of just this once. The thought that this was only the first time and there would be more times coming, that one day this would be actual familiar contentment filled Brian with happiness. Roger had this way about him that made Brian feel simultaneously small and big. With Roger taking over, he didn’t have to try too hard to be someone he was not, but with Roger backing him up, he felt that everything was possible and everything would be all right. Here, too, he felt like that. Roger had a spotty romantic history and Brian wasn’t what people like him usually wanted, but something told Brian that what they had was different, that _he_ was different, and not even his persistent anxiety could convince him otherwise. Smiling, Brian slung his arm over Roger’s stomach, and closed his eyes. In only seconds, he fell asleep, holding safely the promise of a new love.

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing how Brian reacts to joking threat of whipping is positively life changing (automatic thank you? Who has trained him so well??). Anyway, despite the not-so-vanilla smut, this is a very conservative fic, lol. It’s been great joining a fandom event. It’s only my second in my too-many years in fandom! Can you believe that? Now I think I need a little break from writing and restart gaming. Happh holiday! See you next year!
> 
> For now I can still be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) where my fanworks never show up on the proper tag(s).


End file.
